


Welcome to Wandering Oaken’s Cafe

by nicki13lover



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anna and Elsa aren't sisters, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicki13lover/pseuds/nicki13lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa started going to Wandering Oaken’s Cafe one day because her coffee machine had decided to break on an already unfortunate morning. Elsa liked routine. She liked going to bed after putting the fresh grounds of Arabic coffee into her coffee maker knowing she’d wake up to the sweet smell drifting through her apartment. She liked getting ready while sipping at her luscious coffee as it slowly woke her up for the day. Elsa liked that she made enough for one or two cups in the morning, and an additional cup for work. Elsa did not like, however, change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Wandering Oaken’s Cafe

Elsa started going to Wandering Oaken’s Cafe one day because her coffee machine had decided to break on an already unfortunate morning. Elsa liked routine. She liked going to bed after putting the fresh grounds of Arabic coffee into her coffee maker knowing she’d wake up to the sweet smell drifting through her apartment. She liked getting ready while sipping at her luscious coffee as it slowly woke her up for the day. Elsa liked that she made enough for one or two cups in the morning, and an additional cup for work. Elsa did not like, however, change. 

Elsa woke up with a sick feeling that something was wrong. Her drowsiness clouded her thoughts, as she stretched her arms over her head, popping out the kinks in her back and shoulders. She sat up slowly, her mind still lagging, glancing at the blaring red lights on her clock. She always woke up at 8 o'clock. She pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes, rubbing the bleariness, and looked at the clock again. It was 8:30. Panic swept through Elsa, as she whipped off her blankets and rushed into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and snagged her comb through her hair as she raced into the kitchen to pour herself a much needed cup of coffee. Only to find that the unit was off. Groaning, she pressed the power button, but the light didn't turn on like it always did. Biting down on her toothbrush so she could use both hands, Elsa unplugged her coffee maker and plugged it back in, hoping it would be that easy. It wasn't. Elsa fumed, not caring that bits of tooth paste flew as she did. She didn't have time to fiddle with the stupid machine. Instead, she finished getting ready, promising herself to stop at the local cafe to get her fix. 

Elsa had passed Oaken’s dozens of times. It was in a highly populated area, surrounded by stores and other small businesses. It was actually on her way to work. She worked in a small accounting firm just two blocks from Oaken’s. Her coworkers raved about the coffee and the atmosphere, but Elsa never deemed it necessary to visit. She had a perfectly working coffee maker at home. Key word, had. She tore open the front door, glancing at her watch as she did. She winced slightly at the force of which she opened the door, it was a rather windy day, which didn't help her hair situation either but she was too much in a rush to care. Noting that she still had a few minutes until she needed to be in the office, her shoulders loosened as she glided up to the counter. A very tall, and very built man stood behind the counter grinning from ear to ear. If it had been any other morning, she would have returned the smile, actually, if it had been any other morning, she wouldn't be there. But she was, because that’s how her luck worked. 

“Welcome to WAC, what can I get you?” Kristoff (at least that’s what she assumes is his name, it’s what the name tag says) asks, her eyes skim the large chalkboard on the wall and back to alleged Kristoff  
“I’ll have a large...what’s your darkest blend?” She asks, scanning the menu again  
“I believe our Hans blend is the darkest, all the way from the Summer Isles! But I warn you, it’s rather bitter!” A perky brunette, who seems to literally pop out from nowhere, shares. She nods  
“Perfect, a large, to go please”   
“Iced?” Kristoff asks while punching some buttons on the register  
“Hot, if you could” His grin shrinks, but nods and hands the brunette the paper cup. She pays for her drink and wanders down to the end of the counter, drumming her nails on the freshly polished grain.   
“Large Hans for Prim?” The brunette giggled, handing her the scalding cup. Elsa’s eyebrow shoots up at the name while she reaches out to grab some sugars.   
“For ‘prim and proper’” The brunette shrugs and dashes off before she could question any further. She takes a look at her watch, seeing the time she rushes out of the cafe forgetting all about the quirky brunette. 

Elsa keeps going to Oaken’s, at first it’s because she still hadn't fixed her coffee maker, or bothered getting a new one. But even after she trudges down to the store to buy a new appliance, the routine of going to the coffee shop was ingrained into her morning ritual. 

It started with Elsa going every morning (except for her days off, she did purchase a new coffee maker, she should at least use it some of the time). She went back for lunch one day after seeing the new ‘soup of the day’ option, and continued going in for soup when they had an intriguing flavor. She sometimes brought her work home with her, if she was really lucky, she could swing a day to work at home, in which she didn't leave her sweatpants, and was able sit outside while she reviewed numbers. One evening, she was leaving the office with a big stack of papers she had to look at. She had planed to look through them that night after making some dinner, but the delicious smell of coffee filled her nostrils. She decided to make a pit stop at Oaken’s before going home. What Elsa planned on being a quick stop, actually ended up with her sitting in at a table in the back corner with her papers spread out and a bright blue ceramic cup steaming next to her. Whenever she had work to bring home, instead she would go straight to Oaken’s on her way home, or if she planned to work from home, she would start her mornings later than usual and sort through papers and numbers at Oaken’s. Of course, she continued her sweatpants tradition on those days, she wasn't an animal. 

She remembered the first time she went to Oaken’s in her sweatpants. It’s not like they were ratty or anything. They weren't even those slouchy college sweatpants, they were usually just simple black stretch pants, that just happened to make her ass look incredible. The brunette, who she had later learned that her name was Anna, whistled at her  
“Look at Prim not being so Prim!” She blushed at Anna’s outburst, but smiled nonetheless  
“I was going a little stir crazy working at home, I figured I could use a change of scenery” she motioned around her, “Also, my name is Elsa” She figured Anna had known her first name, she had been coming in there enough, but it couldn't hurt to remind her  
“Oh, she knows” Kristoff smirked, hip checking Anna “Working from home I see? Or should I say, working from coffee shop?” She couldn't help but raise her eyebrow at the incident, but smiled and nodded to his question. She ordered her usual coffee and sat at her usual table. She didn't look up to whomever placed her coffee on the table, she just muttered a quick thanks and took a sip. She soon realized that there was a muffin on a bright orange plate that was hard to miss. That wasn't so usual. When she looked up questioningly, Anna offered a small smile and ducked into the back, with a blush chasing up her neck. The muffin was added to her usual. 

The messages started a month later. Elsa didn't even notice it until she went to go throw out her cup. She doesn't know how she missed it, the ink was a bright sea foam. Just like Anna’s eyes.   
“Some like it caution hot”   
Sometimes they were flirty, other times they were inspirational. Whatever it was, it always made her smile. She wondered if Anna did this with everyone else, but the small smiles they shared made her think otherwise. 

Anna would sometimes sit down with her during her breaks. They would talk about everything and nothing all at the same time. Elsa knew Anna’s favorite food (chocolate, isn't everyone's?), paintings, books. She knew that Anna missed her parents just as much as Elsa missed her dad. She knew Anna had been working at Oaken’s to pay for her schooling out of pocket. She knew that Anna wanted to become an architect and was good at drawing, but never showed anyone her work unless it was on the coffee shops blackboard. She knew her imaginary friend as a kid was a snowman named Olaf. Elsa also knew that Anna was single. 

Which was good. Because so was she. 

Unfortunately, she didn't know what to do with this information. 

She knew Anna was somewhat interested, if she couldn't tell by the flirting, the occasional free muffin or the messages (which hey, some people just like to flirt), Kristoff made it fairly clear that Anna had a crush on her. She often wondered how far this crush could go. She had to go through all the possibilities through her head, because hey, that was her job. So it probably took her a bit longer to realize she also had a crush. And of course, that means it would take even longer for her to act on it. 

Elsa wasn't very open with her feelings. 

She woke up one morning knowing something was wrong. She went through her morning routine, taking a deep breath before she walked through the creaking door to Oaken’s. Bright smiles welcomed her. She ordered her coffee and waited for Anna to hand over her drink. She chatted with Anna, like she usually did. But more people started coming in, another morning rush. Anna gave Elsa her coffee and with a small smile wished her a good day. Normally she would take the coffee, thank her and leave. But today, Elsa handed Anna her receipt, and walked out and headed to work. With trembling hands, she brought her cup to her lips, hoping it wasn't too hot to drink, hearing the chirp of her phone, she put her cup down on the desk. Taking a deep breath, she read her new message 

From Unknown Sender: “Why now?” Elsa smiled, knowing it was from Anna, she responded quickly

To Anna: “My coffee maker broke this morning”


End file.
